Life never works out the way you plan it
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Gil Grissom believed his life was perfect, until he got the worst news he could get. He just didn't know how to tell his wife, his kids and his team. Rated K please read and review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Life ever works out the way you plan it!**

Authors note – Hi all I would say this was a joy to write but it wasn't, the pain I'm feeling right now can not be expressed clearly through fan fiction, but it slightly helps. I sometimes wonder if there really is a god, if there is then why does he punish the good people of the world and the bad people get luxury, this may not be entirely true but that is the way I feel and to be honest I think my brothers Finlay and Matthew and sister Sakula feel the same.

You maybe wondering what this is all about well here goes, my dad (technically step dad, whatever) was told yesterday that he had an incurable Cancer, I'm devastated. I've already lost one dad I really don't want to lose another, that is why I feel the world is a messed up place.

Disclaimer - Don't own CSI, just this story and the dread in the pit of my stomach and heart that I will lose my dad.

Authors note Two – Thanks to Trish for the BETA work, you're the greatest!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I Sara Sidle-Grissom would never be prepared for this no matter what you think, how do you tell your children a fact like this when they are only Nine, Seven, Three and Two? If anyone can answer that let me know because at the moment I can't and that depresses me.

Thirtieth of August 2008 19.38 pm, break room Las Vegas Crime lab

"Oh come off it, Ecklie did not say you are the greatest CSI" Catherine protested turning to Sara "Do you here this? Greg thinks that Ecklie thinks he's the greatest CSI, only in your dreams Greg!"

"I here you" Sara replies looking at her watch for the tenth time in two minutes "Where is Gil?"

"Ha Gil" Greg giggled child like "Sounds strange you saying that"

"How strange? Greg Gil is my husband and father to our children" Sara replied staring directly at Greg "I wouldn't call him Grissom would I?"

"No, but it's just strange" Greg replied bursting into childish giggles once again.

"Anyway, how is the brood Sar?" Nick asked placing coffee in front of everyone "You do drink Coffee now Sar?"

"I drink it like a fashion, just attach the drip to my arm now please" Sara responded getting faint chuckles from Catherine "Oh Cath, Lindsay left her jacket in our car"

"Thanks, we couldn't find it I swear she would lose her head if it wasn't attached" Catherine remarked now looking at her own watch "Where is Gil?"

Greg giggled once again then groaned as Sara hit him across the back of the head, causing the room to erupt in laughter only to go quiet when an angry Gil Grissom walked in.

"Whoa who's died?" Greg asked receiving glares from everyone, more Gil than anyone else "Ok shutting up now"

"Wise choice" Gil said harshly "Right we have one assignment all going it's at Henderson, let's get going"

Everyone stood up and vacated the room, everyone that is except Sara, Gil turned to his wife and removed his glasses from his face and massaged his temple.

"Don't ask" Gil requested "This is not the time or the place"

Sara nodded and followed her husband down the corridor and to their Denali. Sara noticed that her husband seem distant, Sara finally realised that Gil had been distant for the past week and wondered why he hadn't said what was bothering him, he normally did and that confused Sara.

"Gil what is bothering you? You have ignored me for over a week, you don't let me touch you, why?" Sara asked in one quick breath.

"I told you this isn't the time or place" Gil barked sighing as Sara glared at him "Don't look at me like that!"

"How can you say that?" Sara snarled "I am your wife and have every right to ask you, what difference does it make where you tell me why your being a jerk to me, the kids and the team, you need to change your attitude!"

"Sara please" Gil begged going quiet as Ecklie walked past "Can we leave this till after shift, please?"

"Yea whatever, do as you wish you always do" Sara replied grabbing her kit and storming out into the car park.

Gil once again rubbed the bridge of his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on he slowly walked out into the surprisingly fresh air of Las Vegas and his angry wife, who was giving him glares. The ride to the crime scene was quiet as soon as Gil pulled up behind Catherine, Sara bolted out of the car and towards Jim.

"Hey Sara how are you?" Jim enquired seeing the anger in her face "Ecklie piss you off?"

"Not Ecklie, just some other idiot!" Sara replied waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"Eager much Sar" Greg playfully asked receiving a glare "Sorry was just asking, Jesus!"

"Eager? You are such a ... I can't even finish my sentence, what do we have then Jim?" Sara asked not noticing the shocked faces of her co workers.

"Young couple murdered in their sleep" Jim explained "Looks like they tried to fight their attacker or attackers I'll leave that up to you"

"Ok guys, Sara and Cath bedroom Warrick downstairs and me and Greg perimeter" Gil said watching as everyone expect Greg moved, sensing the young man was looking at him Gil looked at Greg "Yes Greg?"

"What ever is bothering you Griss, tell us or better yet tell Sara she is your wife after all" Greg said picking up his kit and walking to the front of the house.

Gil nodded at Greg's back and walked towards the house, Gil knew that he would have to tell his wife and his extended family, but the crime scene or the lab was not the best place.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Gil stood in the morgue with Doctor Robbins as he explained what had happened to the young couple, pretty obvious to Gil blunt head force trauma to the head and stab wounds, Gil nodded on occasion so that Al didn't think he was being rude, sensing something was wrong with his friend and co worker Al placed a hand on Gil's shoulder.

"Gil are you ok? You seem distance" Al mentioned pulling Gil towards his seat "Sit down, water?"

"No thanks, oh what am I going to do?" Gil groaned burying his head in his hands "My kids are too young for this"

"Too young for what? Gil what have you done?" Al asked worried that his friend had done something stupid.

"I have to tell Sara and the kids first, then the team" Gil replied "Sorry Al I've got to go"

Gil walked out of the morgue leaving Al stunned and standing staring open mouthed at the door, Gil walked towards his office, closing the door and the blinds Gil sat down at his desk and looked at his family photo of himself, Sara, EllieMay, Jackson, Matthew, Gracie and Hank, that was when Gil let the built up tears flow, he now knew that this picture he held in his hand was the last family photo he would have.

TBC

Ok please read and review, more to come not that it's a joy to write mind you.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Gil was still sat in his office holding his photo, Gil had left his office only once to nip into the break room for a Coffee and walk straight back out again ignoring his team, Nick walked into Gil's office just as he got back, noticing that is boss was in distress Nick started to speak, slowly and softly.

"Griss are you ok? Have you been crying?" Nick asked calmly "Griss talk to me man"

"Nick what are you doing here? Where are the kids?" Gil asked concerned placing the photo back on his desk, from the chair he left it on.

"Don't worry boss man, the kids are in the Break room with their mom, Aunt and Uncles" Nick replied looking at Gil's tear stained face "Griss something is bothering you, what is it?"

"Not here, Nick promise me something" Gil asked looking at his co worker and friend.

"Anything Griss" Nick replied the worry clear in his voice.

"If...if anything happens to me promise to be there for Sara and the kids" Grissom requested wiping his face "Nick?"

"I promise" Nick replied "Look I've always believed that telling someone your problems or worries always helps, remember Griss I'm here for you, ok?"

"Yea I know and thanks" Gil replied "So how was the kids today?"

"Oh man Gracie said uhh oh what was it" Nick asked himself rubbing his chin in concentration "Oh yea instead of saying Hank she said Tank"

"Oh that sounds funny" Gil said quietly "Shouldn't we be getting to the Break room it is almost end of shift, thanks for looking after the kids again Nick"

Nick nodded and opened the office door, waiting for Gil to join him they both walked the short distance to the Break room; nobody noticed the presence of Nick or Gil until three year old Matthew spoke.

"Dada" Matthew squealed squirming away from Warrick's grasp before running full pelt at his daddy "Dada"

"Hey kiddo, you behaved for Uncle Nick?" Gil asked his energetic son "Whoa Matty calm down"

"Uh huh" Matthew replied smiling sweetly at his daddy.

"Yea right" EllieMay protested "Firstly he made Gracie cry, secondly he hit Jackson and thirdly he hit me, so excuse me he did not behave he was a down right brat!"

"ELLIEMAY!" Sara warned her nine year old daughter "You do not use words like brat around your younger brothers and sisters"

"Ok fine, just let spoilt little Matthew get away with it again" EllieMay replied "Like he normally does"

"I think EllieMay doesn't like her little brother?" Greg whispered to Warrick who nodded.

"EllieMay Jane Grissom, you get a time out for your back chat and attitude" Sara said sternly pointing to the far corner of the room "NOW MARCH!"

EllieMay walked as slow as possible towards the corner of the room and sat down staring intently at her mom and everyone else in the room, Matthew stuck his tongue out at his sister, who in turn threw her sneaker at her brother's head, hitting him.

"ELLIEMAY!" Sara shouted "Stand up right now and apologize to your brother"

"Why should I?" EllieMay protested "He was the one that stuck his tongue out at me and once again you're so clued into his feelings you don't notice mine or Jackson's for that matter"

"Sara let me deal with this" Catherine said standing up and grabbing EllieMay's hand "Jackson you want to come too?"

Jackson only nodded and followed his sister and Aunt out of the room, while walking away from the Break room Catherine sent a message to Warrick's phone asking him to put his phone on speaker in two minutes time. Catherine arrived at Gil's office and opened the door and allowed Jackson and EllieMay into the room before going in herself and sitting down.

"So Missy are you going to tell me why you have a horrible attitude?" Catherine requested phoning Warrick's phone, who answered it and put it on speaker so everyone could hear what was being said "EllieMay I can't help you or Jackson if you don't tell me what the problem is"

Meanwhile in the Break room everyone had gone silent when they heard Catherine's voice talking to EllieMay, Sara looked at Warrick who shrugged and pointed to the phone and put his finger in front of his mouth.

"_Mom never has time for us anymore, it's all Matthew or Gracie" EllieMay explained "It was nice when it was just me, mom, dad and Jackson, but now I feel the forgotten child"_

"_How do feel about all this Jack?" Catherine asked her nephew._

"_The same we used to go everywhere together, but as Elle said it's all Matthew and Gracie now, although Gracie isn't half as bad as Matthew" Jackson replied "I mean you saw what Matthew did to EllieMay but still mom was angry at Elle, I mean where is the fairness in that?"_

"_I know I'm the oldest Aunt Catherine, but it annoys me when every single day of the year Matthew does something wrong and mom and dad know it's wrong but they blame me or Jack for not watching him" EllieMay said sighing "They are the parents not us, now can I watch them when I have homework to do, or a project to complete? I am in high school for crying out loud!"_

"_I still can't believe that at Nine your already in High School" Catherine said "Oh and can't forget Jack either, you two brainy pair"_

"Have we just been focusing on Matthew and Gracie and not Elle and Jack?" Sara asked Gil.

"Yea I think we have, Nick is what EllieMay said true?" Gil asked Nick.

"Has she ever lied to you before?" Nick asked receiving two shakes of the head "Well

then I think you two need to sort things out because if not your going to lose EllieMay and Jackson"

"Lose them where?" Gil asked looking at Nick.

"To me, they have both expressed intention to live with me if you don't change your attitude towards them, EllieMay's words not mine" Nick explained looking at Matthew

"This little one is a trouble maker and he knows it"

"Me good" Matthew said looking at his mom smiling sweetly "Me good mama"

"No sweetheart your not" Sara replied receiving a pout lip and tears "Don't cry at me mister"

"I am me good" Matthew wailed stamping his feet in tantrum and running over to Gracie and pulling her hair.

"MATTHEW JAMES GRISSOM!" Gil bellowed causing everyone to stop what they were doing "You do not hit your sister, do you hear me?"

"She started it" Matthew mumbled "Dada me good"

"No your a very naughty little boy" Gil replied "Time out young man, did you bring his stroller Nick?"

"Yea it's by the door" Nick replied fetching the stroller for Gil "Where do you want it?"

"Right here" Gil said grabbing hold of his screaming three year old and fastening him into the stroller "You will stay in there till you learn to behave young man, you have gotten away with things for too long this is the final straw"

Matthew screamed, kicked, bit and punched before he finally fell asleep in his stroller. Gracie was still sobbing when EllieMay, Catherine and Jackson returned as soon as Gracie saw EllieMay she ran cautiously towards her sister.

"Elle Att hit me" Gracie said sniffing and holding out her arms for EllieMay to pick her up "He not good boy"

"At least someone agrees with me" EllieMay said glaring at her mom and dad "Gracie you want to go for a walk?"

"Uh huh" Gracie hiccups escaping her mouth causing Gracie to giggle "Sorry"

"No problem, come on Uncle Jim is around here somewhere" EllieMay replied looking at her brother "Hey Jack you want to come?"

"No thanks Uncle Rick and Greg said they were going to whip my butt at Grand Theft Auto" Jack replied walking up to his older sister and whispering in her ear "What they don't know is I live on that game at home so me thinks their butts are going to be whipped"

"Whip, whip" Gracie said moving her arms over her head before giving Jack a grin "Ack"

"Hey Tweety you ok?" Jack asked Gracie hugging her.

"Att was orrible, he hit me" Gracie explained shoving her thumb her in mouth "Bye Ack"

"Bye Tweety Pie" Jack replied blowing kisses at Gracie getting giggles.

"You have a way with the ladies" Greg remarked.

"You're not right in the head, she's my baby sister" Jack responded looking at Nick and Warrick who were grinning "So you guys ready for some butt kicking?"

Sara and Gil watched as their Seven year old son beat two men at a video game, Gil smiled as Jackson did a victory dance and shake hands with Greg who had bet on Jackson to win, twenty minutes later and it was end of shift and everyone went home,

Gil pulled into the driveway and noticed that Sara was wide awake staring at him, burning a hole in the side of his face.

"Well?" Sara enquired "You going to tell me or the kids for that matter?"

"What we got to know?" EllieMay asked wide awake.

"We getting a Puppy?" Jackson enquired "Yes I know we have Hank but he needs a friend, why is he called Hank anyways?"

"Uppy, Uppy" Gracie wailed clapping and giggling.

"Well he's named Hank uhh because uhh Sara" Gil said looking at Sara who rolled her eyes "He's named Hank because that was his name when we got him"

"So can we get a Puppy then?" EllieMay asked again smiling at her parents "Please"

"We will think about it" Sara replied looking at Gil "So you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Hitting is never the answer" Matthew said kissing Gracie's hand as an apology "Sorry"

"Gah" Gracie responded wiping her hand on her pant leg "Elle up"

EllieMay giggled and lifted her little sister out of the car seat and placed her on the ground, looking at Matthew she lifted him out of his seat and placed him beside Gracie, Gracie held Matthew's hand and waited for EllieMay and Jackson to start walking towards the house, Gil stayed in the car staring at his children laughing with each other, he then turned to Sara and spoke.

"Sara my darling, I'm so sorry" Gil said tears forming in his eyes "I can't do this but I'm going to have to"

"Gil your not making any sense right now" Sara replied "Just take a deep breath and then start"

"Well you know how I've been complaining of chest pain for about three months" Gil asked receiving a nod to continue "Well last week sometime I found a lump on my chest while I was showering and I went to our Doctors and he said...he said Jesus Sara I can't even say it"

"Say what? Gil you need to tell me" Sara asked grabbing hold of her husband's hand squeezing gently "Please Gil I can't help you if you don't tell me"

"Ok here goes" Gil said sighing "I have Cancer of the Lungs"

"You...have...what?" Sara shuttered "Cancer?"

"Yes Cancer of the Lungs" Gil repeated burying his head in his hands "I'm so sorry"

"We have to tell the kids, the team" Sara responded quickly "Need to get them all together they need to know"

"Sara slow down, I have at a year left maybe more" Gil said looking at his wife "Please can we just leave this between family for now?"

"Yea I suppose, when we going to tell the kids?" Sara asked stepping out of the car waiting for her husband locking it and walking to the house.

"Well no time like the present I guess" Gil replied sighing loudly "This is going to be even harder than telling you"

"Kids come into the living room please" Sara shouted smiling when all four kids appeared at sat down without even needing to be asked "Now I want you to listen to your father and no interruptions, is that clear?"

"Yea" All four kids replied staring at their father.

"Hi kids, uhh this is not going to be easy but I need you to be really mature and listen carefully" Gil said "Well I went to the Doctors last week and Sara I can't do this"

"Daddy is something wrong with you?" EllieMay asked sitting beside her dad holding his hand "Please tell us we will be brave whatever it is"

"When did you become so smart?" Gil asked his oldest daughter hugging her.

"Well it must be the Sidle Grissom genes" EllieMay replied "Please Daddy tell us"

"Ok but your not going to like it" Gil replied getting a shrug of the shoulders as a response "Ok your daddy is poorly, really poorly remember when we explained about the Goldfish going to Goldfish heaven? Well Daddy will be going to heaven"

"No please no" EllieMay wailed in terror "You can't who will give me away at my wedding or scare my first boyfriend? No it's not fair"

"I know baby girl, life is not fair" Gil said hugging his sobbing daughter holding out his arms for his three youngest to join him "We just need to do things together before, well you know"

"So will I be the man of the house then Dad?" Jackson asked rubbing his nose on his sleeve"

"Yea I guess so my main man" Gil replied letting the tears flow down, looking at Sara he saw her own tears flowing "Sara come join us"

Sara walked briskly over to her family and sat down being cuddled by Gracie and Matthew, eventually everyone but Gil fell asleep, Gil laid his oldest son and daughter down next to Sara, Matthew and Gracie and sat down on the chair across from the couch and watched as his young family slept, tears flowed once again.

TBC

Please read and review sorry if I made you cry or at least tears form in your eyes, sorry once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara awoke the next morning with a sore neck and a wet patch on her T shirt, looking down she saw that young Gracie had wet herself; mentally sighing to herself Sara stood up and lifted Gracie up from the couch.

"Come on Gracie Lou" Sara said while Gracie snuggled into her mother's chest "Good baby girl"

"Morning mom, you ok?" EllieMay enquired while stretching "Your shirt is wet"

"Yea it's ok we all forgot to put Gracie in her training pants before we fell asleep" Sara explained "Accidents happen I mean she's only just turned two so she's still learning"

EllieMay followed her mom towards Gracie's bedroom, EllieMay went over to her sister's dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, pants and T shirt walking over to her mom EllieMay handed the items over and helped her mom undress her tired little sister.

"Mom should I go run a bath for Gracie?" EllieMay asked putting the wet, dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Would you? Thank you Elle" Sara said before turning her oldest daughter "Elle I'm sorry for the way me and your father have been treating you"

"Don't worry about it, you know if we only but just sat down as a family then our problems could be talked over" EllieMay said before walking over to her mom "Love you, I'm going to go run Gracie's bath now, should I wake Jack and Matt?"

"No leave that up to your father, we can have girly time" Sara said hugging her older daughter when her youngest woke up smiling "Hey baby girl you ready for a bath?"

"Bath" Gracie squealed dropping out of Sara's arms and running full pelt at EllieMay who held out her arms and spun Gracie "Wheeeeee"

Sara smiled at her daughters giggling and laughing; Sara walked behind her daughters and into the bathroom and watched as EllieMay carefully placed Gracie in the water.

"Your so good with her Elle" Sara said praising her daughter "You will make an amazing mom"

"Mom I'm only nine, give me some time" EllieMay replied giggling before coughing as bubbles went in her face "Gracie Lou, now that wasn't very nice"

"Orry" Gracie replied picking up more bubbles and blowing them "Unny"

"Gracie Lou your a nutter" EllieMay said laughing "Hey get mommy"

Gracie picked up loads of bubbles and blew them at Sara who coughed and waved her hand in front of her face before ticking Gracie and EllieMay, meanwhile in the living room Gil was trying and failing to wake up his two sons.

"Jack, Matt time to get up" Gil said getting no response "Boys time to get up!"

"I'm still tired dad" Jack groaned into the pillow "Five more minutes"

"No Jack time to get up now, you have had more than you should" Gil said sighing as Jack turned over ignoring him "Matthew time to get up little man"

"Ok Dada" Matthew cheerfully replied getting up "Bathroom Dada"

"Go on you know where it is" Gil said watching his three year old son run down to the downstairs bathroom "Jack get up now!"

"Fine!" Jackson mumbled getting up and storming upstairs to his room and slamming the door.

"Good morning to you too" Gil said sighing out loud feeling a tug on his pant leg "Hey little man, are you crying?"

"Yea Dada, I wet myself" Matthew wailed "I'm sorry I didn't mean too"

"I know buddy, come on lets get you undressed and into the bath" Gil explained walking with Matthew upstairs "You still tired buddy?"

"Uh huh" Matthew replied yawning "Jack got angry"

"Yea he did, he's tired just like you" Gil explained before knocking on the bathroom door "Can we come in?"

"Yea sure, morning Matt hey you ok?" Sara asked her sobbing son.

"Wet myself" Matt replied standing next to EllieMay "Can you bath me Elle? Please"

"Yea sure, want help getting undressed?" EllieMay asked her brother walking with him to his room and helping him undress "You tired Matt?"

"Yea" Matt replied rubbing his tired eyes "Can I have a nap after my bath?"

"You will have to ask mommy or daddy" EllieMay replied holding Matt's hand and walking back towards the bathroom to find the door locked "Who's in the bathroom?"

"Jack, what's it got to do with you?" Jack snapped "I'm having a bath!"

"That water was for Matthew, get your butt out here right now!" EllieMay demanded hugging Matt close "You cold buddy?"

"Uh huh" Matthew replied "I'll go wait in my room"

"No Matt you say here, Jack I suggest you get your butt out of that bathroom right now!" EllieMay demanded jumping slightly as the door flung open "Thank you"

"I don't think so I only opened the door to ask Matt to go fetch my towel, so go fetch" Jackson said pointing at Matt who was sobbing "Water works

don't work with me, now go fetch!"

"Matt stay right there, good boy" EllieMay said to Matt pulling him closer to her side "Jack get out the bathroom now, or so help me"

"Or what, you hit me?" Jack asked getting right into EllieMay's face "You do not scare me, your not the boss of me"

"Yea but I am bedroom now!" Gil demanded pointing to Jackson's bedroom "Do as I say Jackson Daniel Grissom, now!"

"Yea yea, you wont be the boss of me once you die" Jackson snarled before storming to his room and slamming the door.

"Just ignore him dad, it's hormones" EllieMay said tapping her dad on his back and helping Matthew into the tub "Hey you ok?"

"Yea why was Jack orrible?" Matt asked with tears in his eyes "Is it because Dada going to Dada heaven?"

"You know what Matt I don't know" EllieMay replied keeping an eye on her little brother "Did you bring your change of clothes with you?"

"Whoopy sorry Elle" Matthew said smiling sweetly "Me in trouble now?"

"No buddy, we will just have to take you all wet and soggy back to your room" EllieMay said tickling underneath Matt's armpit, causing him to giggle

loudly "You ticklish?"

"Uh huh stop it" Matthew requested although still giggling "Love you Elle"

"Love you too Buddy" EllieMay replied standing up as Matthew did in the tub "You all ready?"

"Uh huh, me wash clean now" Matthew said pointing to his chest "Me clever boy"

"You certainly are" EllieMay praised her brother lifting him out the tub "Why don't we go visit Mommy and Gracie? Would you like that?"

"With no clothes?" Matthew asked staring down at his bits "Get dressed first"

"Yea sure thing Buddy" EllieMay replied giggling as her brother ran to his room without his towel wrapped around him, EllieMay walked with towel in hand down to her brothers bedroom and peered inside "Now I'm sure a little boy called Matthew came in here all wet and naked?"

Matthew giggled from his hiding place and peeked from underneath the bed to find his sister searching his room.

"Now I wonder is he in the closet? No, is he in the toy chest?" EllieMay said looking in both places "I wonder if he's underneath the bed, got you"

"You found me" Matthew squealed in delight "You funny Elle"

"Thank you, thank you very much" EllieMay said bowing and saluting the air "Right Mister Grissom what would one want to wear today?"

"I get to choose?" Matthew enquired "Mommy and Daddy never let me choose"

"Well your a big boy and big boys choose what they wear" EllieMay explained winking at her dad watching from the landing "It will be our little secret,

ok?"

"Ok" Matthew replied running towards his dresser drawers and pulling out a pair of underpants, socks, shorts and T shirt and to EllieMay's surprise very color coordinated "This good?"

"Wow good choice Buddy, want some help?" EllieMay enquired looking at her brother concentrate putting on his socks the wrong way around.

"This look funny" Matthew said pointing to his feet "My feet wont go that way"

"Hey don't worry" EllieMay quickly said noticing Matthew getting frustrated "Come her Silly man, now remember when putting on socks you should always put the heel and toes to the front, look like this"

EllieMay sat down and removed her own slippers and took off her sock, the proceeded to show Matthew how to do his socks correctly, EllieMay then sat back and watched as Matthew removed both socks and placed them back on his feet correctly and then proceed to put his underpants on successfully.

"Well done Buddy, just put on your shorts and T shirt and we can go visit Mommy and Gracie" EllieMay said smiling at her brother correctly dressing himself for the first time.

Matthew took off running down the hall to Gracie's bedroom and fell into his mother's arms smiling widely with excitement; Sara looked down at her little boy and smiled back at him.

"I did it Mommy" Matthew said standing up and twirling.

"Did what my little man?" Sara enquired really interested in what her youngest son was excited about.

"I chose my own clothes and dressed myself" Matthew said puffing up his chest and looking at Gracie playing "Me go play now?"

"Yea go ahead Buddy" Sara said smiling as both her youngest hugged and played together, Sara turned and noticed EllieMay grinning "What has got you smiling so much?"

"You know that's the first time I've really spent with Matt and you know he's not a bad kid really" EllieMay explained to Sara "He had one minor issue with his socks but once I showed him how it was done he was well away, oh if he looks like a rainbow it's because he chose his clothes himself, now if you excuse me I'm going to go get dressed see you later mom, bye Gracie bye Matt"

Gracie and Matt looked up and waved eagerly at their sister before returning to their game, Sara watched as her oldest child went into her room and her husband walk down the hall towards her, checking that her youngest were happy and safe Sara walked out onto the hall to meet her husband, by the look on Gil's face she knew straight away something was wrong.

TBC

Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I've been spending time with my family and also trying to prepare for my Quads second birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

"What has got your underpants in a twist?" Sara asked her husband taking note his facial expression "Ok spill it Gil"

"I don't think Jackson is taking it very well, he was being rude to EllieMay and Matt so I told him off and he said I wouldn't be able to do this once I'm dead!" Gil explained smiling as he saw his two youngest happily playing together "Sara I'm going to miss out on so much"

"You think Jackson will be bad, I'm dreading telling the team, which reminds me when is that?" Sara asked while walking down the stairs with her husband following.

"Today in about twenty minutes or so, ten if you think Catherine loves to here new news" Gil said smiling at the memory "I mean when we wanted to tell the team you were expecting Gracie she was here in a matter of minutes"

"Best put the coffee on then" Sara said picking up the coffee pot "Should I make some food?"

"Greg is coming" Gil stated quickly smiling at Sara "So yes make food"

Sara laughed and prepared pancakes and eggs, making sure everything was safe, Sara quickly went upstairs to fetch her children, EllieMay, Matthew and Gracie went straight away Jackson on the other hand was still sulking and refused to move from his room. Sara told him that when he was hungry, pancakes and eggs would be waiting for him, Jackson only nodded and continued sulking.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Exactly twenty minutes later and Sara opened the door to find Greg, Nick and Warrick stood there smiling. Sara was about to close the door when she saw Catherine, Jim, Sofia and Al walking up the driveway, Sara made sure the door was closed as soon as everyone was in the house.

"Can I smell food?" Greg enquired sniffing the air "Yes I can smell Pancakes and Eggs"

"How do you do that?" Sofia enquired staring open mouthed at Greg.

"Well you put your nose in the air and sniff" Greg explained groaning as Sara slapped him on the back of the head "What was that for?"

"For being rude," Sara replied grinning at Sofia who giggled, "Right now that everyone is here, we can eat"

"YES!" Greg exclaimed punching the air in triumph "Have I told you lately that I love you Sar'?"

"You tell her every time you see her" Warrick said, "She's married and with kids get over it"

Everyone laughed and went into the kitchen and helped them selves to breakfast or lunch no one could decide otherwise, EllieMay, Jackson, Matthew and Gracie wandered into the room and greeted their extended family.

"Egg" Gracie squealed pointing at Greg "Egg"

"You want some Egg's Gracie?" Greg enquired pulling Gracie onto his lap and spooning some Egg onto his folk "Eggs Gracie you want some?"

"EGG!" Gracie squealed pointing at Greg and hugging him "EGG"

"Oh I thought you were hungry," Greg said looking at Gracie falling to sleep on his lap "No just wanted a Greggy cuddle"

"You seriously thought she wanted egg?" Warrick asked laughing "Oh man that was hilarious"

"Hey!" Greg exclaimed "I'm tired give me some credit"

"Ok guys stop fighting we all know to well that Greg's brains are in his biceps" Sofia said cracking up with laughter and snorting coffee up her nose.

"Right can we all be serious for a few minutes, me and Sara have something to tell you" Gil said blinking quickly when Catherine squealed.

"Oh my god your having another baby" Catherine squealed again.

"We are not having another baby," Gil said looking at Sara who shook her head "No we are not pregnant, look can we go sit in the living room?"

Everyone stood and went into the living room; the kids were out in the garden playing once everyone was settled Gil looked at his friends, more like family and took a deep breath.

"Ok this is not going to be easy to say, so please hold off your questions till I'm finished" Gil said receiving nods "Right well I got some bad news a week ago, I've been told that I have Cancer in the Lungs they have given me a year or more"

"Have you finished?" Catherine asked standing up receiving a nod "Excuse me then"

Everyone watched as Catherine walked down the corridor and into the downstairs bathroom closing the door they heard a heart wrenching scream, Sara looked at the group and made her way down to the bathroom, meanwhile the guys and Sofia just sat there not saying anything.

"You can talk" Gil prompted getting no response "Sara's made more pancakes"

"Have they made a mistake? Surely they have made a mistake" Jim said, "They have made a mistake"

"So that speech about me taking care of Sara and the kids was like god I can't even say it" Nick stumbled with his words "This is just wrong"

"Excuse me a second" Warrick said standing up and walking into the kitchen letting his tears flow.

"So you're dying then?" Greg enquired rolling his eyes at his tactless question "Ignore that question Griss"

"Jesus Greg grow some balls" Sofia snarled "Or not ask a question at all, dumbass!"

"Well what else was I meant to say?" Greg enquired his voice raising "Just forget it"

"Will you two stop shouting" Al requested seeing Gracie stood there tears in her eyes "We have a witness"

"Gracie, baby you ok?" Sofia asked holding out her arms Gracie running towards them and falling over "Oh god it's ok baby girl, Gil do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yea in the downstairs bathroom, something the matter?" Gil enquired looking at his baby girl crying and blood coming from her nose "Go get the first aid kit Sofia I'll hold onto Gracie"

"NO!" Gracie wailed clinging onto Sofia "Fia pease"

Sofia walked away from Gil, Jim and Al and towards the bathroom, hearing Catherine sobbing her heart out Sofia gently knocked and waited until the door was opened, when Catherine saw Gracie coming into the room crying and covered in blood she went to the bathroom cabinet and got the first aid kit.

"Here you go Sofia" Catherine said wiping her face sniffing "God this is unfair"

"Yes you're telling me" Sara responded searching through the bathroom cabinet "How where did I put it?"

"Put what?" Sofia enquired gently wiping Gracie's nose "Whoa sit still Gracie Lou"

"Need potty" Gracie said jumping down and lifting the toilet seat cover "Elp"

Sofia gladly lifted Gracie onto the toilet seat and held onto her so she didn't fall in, once Gracie was finished Sofia helped Gracie down and then helped her wash her hands before cuddling back into her, meanwhile Sara was still searching through the bathroom cupboard swearing quietly underneath her breath.

"What are you looking for?" Catherine asked tears still flowing freely "I can't stop crying, this is just so hard for me to take in"

"Well I've just had an argument with Greg" Sofia said sighing, "We all aren't taking this very well"

"Found it" Sara said turning around to come face to face with two confused tearful looking women "Uhh, never mind"

"What you got in your hand there Sara?" Catherine asked "Seriously I can't see a thing from crying so much, oh god how am I going to tell Lindsay?"

"Well the way we told the kids, well Gil told the kids that is" Sara replied "Gil said 'You remember when the Goldfish died he went to Goldfish heaven, well Daddy is going to Daddy heaven' my heart almost leapt from my chest"

"Oh my god!" Catherine wailed sobbing loudly feeling a tug on her pant leg; she picked Gracie up who played with her blond curls "How did the kids react? You ok Gracie Lou?"

"Uh huh me tired" Gracie replied yawning and snuggling into Catherine's chest.

"Well Jackson this morning woke up in a foul mood and told Gil that he wouldn't be able to tell him off once he was dead" Sara replied starting to sob, "EllieMay I can't really say and Matt and Gracie are to young to understand"

"Well wish me luck in telling Lindsay" Catherine said sighing "Anyway you still haven't answered our question?"

"What question was that?" Sara enquired knowing full well what it was.

"The question was and which you keep avoiding is what do you have in your hand?" Sofia repeated rolling her eyes jumping as the door opened "Jesus"

"Are you three ladies and child going to stay in here all day?" Greg asked smiling "If so could you like close your eyes or something I'm desperate for the loo"

"Ewww we will vacate the bathroom, don't really want to be seeing it" Sofia remarked shaking "Did that already"

"You've seen Greg's manhood?" Sara asked quickly shoving the box in her back pocket "Details please"

"When did you become a gossip queen?" Sofia asked staring at Sara "Well?"

"Could you ladies please have this conversation outside?" Greg wined "Please?"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist" Sara said giggling at Greg's facial expression "Ok we are going, come on girls"

"For your information Greg wears boxers" Sofia remarked slapping her forehead "Damn it!"

"Ok details definitely now" Catherine piped in smiling wildly.

"For god sake if you don't get out of this bathroom in two seconds I don't care if you see me or not" Greg said gritting his teeth "Now please go"

Sara, Catherine and Sofia, Sofia holding onto a sleeping Gracie walked down into the living room and upstairs to Gracie's bedroom, where Sara carefully removed Gracie's trousers and underwear and replaced them with training pants.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Jackson walked in from outside and into the kitchen to find Warrick stood there, crying and watching Matthew and EllieMay playing; Jackson cleared his throat and watched Warrick intently.

"Hey little man, you ok?" Warrick asked Jack "Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? My dad is dying" Jack replied "There is no point in talking about something we can do nothing about, anyway thought you were a man, what you doing crying over my dad? You got feelings for him?"

"No he's my boss and friend" Warrick replied shocked at Jackson outburst "You need to talk, vent some of that anger off"

"Oh and I suppose your the one to do it too? Back off Warrick I don't need you, I don't need anybody" Jack snarled "So back off, old guy"

"Jack you don't talk to an adult like that" Warrick said sternly hoping Jack would get the picture that he wasn't there to fight "Calm down little man"

"I wont be the little man after my dad dies will I? I'll be the man of the house, who will want my mom she has four kids for god sake" Jack snapped "I don't really care what I do or yell at so just leave me alone"

"No I wont" Warrick replied walking over to Jackson who backed off "Jack come here"

"No get stuffed" Jack shouted walking into EllieMay who had just walked in with Matthew behind her "Get out my way, you and that spoilt brat"

"Jack calm down, what's got into you?" EllieMay asked grabbing hold of her brother's arm "Please your scaring Matt"

"Do I look like I'm bothered about that little twerp?" Jack snarled staring at Matthew who burst into tears "Oh shut up"

"No you shut up" EllieMay shouted "I don't know who you think you are but you do not speak to Matt that way, he did nothing wrong to you and neither did I"

"Oh yea, your bossy and he shouldn't have been born, same goes for Gracie" Jack replied pushing at EllieMay "Get out my way, now!"

"Don't you ever say that about Matt and Gracie, they are babies" EllieMay responded hugging Matt who was in uncontrollable tears standing back up to find Jack stood above her "Get away from me"

"Whatever" Jack replied before pushing EllieMay and slapping her, causing EllieMay to fall and hit her head on the kitchen floor.

"Mommy, Dada" Matthew wailed running through the house and running into Nick's arms "Uncky Nick, Elle hurt"

"Where she hurt little man?" Nick asked while Matthew ran towards the kitchen stopping abruptly when he saw Warrick wrestling with Jack and Matthew tugging on EllieMay's T shirt "What happened little man?"

"Jack was shouting at Rick and then hit Elle" Matthew wailed "MOMMY, DADDY"

Gil, Jim, Al, Sara, Sofia and Catherine ran into the kitchen to find EllieMay on the floor, Matthew crying and Jack fighting with Warrick, Gil turned too Nick waiting for the explanation.

"Well?" Gil enquired, "Why is my daughter on the floor and my son trying to get away form Warrick?"

"Jack was really angry, started shouting at Warrick and then hit EllieMay" Nick replied holding onto a sobbing Matthew "Matt here witnessed everything"

"Yea he was scary and hit Elle, is she dead?" Matthew asked sniffing "I don't want her to die, Daddy dying"

"EllieMay is fine buddy, you did good" Sara praised her frightened three year old "Go with Uncle Nick into the garden, ok?"

Matthew nodded and held onto Nick's hand as soon as Nick and Matt was out of the way, Sara noticed EllieMay twitching, soon it was a full body twitch and Sofia presumed that EllieMay was having a seizure of some sort, Jack realized he had hurt his sister and started to sob into Warrick's chest, everyone was on panic alert and went in different directions to get EllieMay to hospital as soon as possible.

TBC

Please read and review this was written by Cody, my nine-year-old daughter, so please, be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
